Chapter 14
Friends (仲間, Nakama) is the 14th chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview Migi and Shinichi discuss their indifference towards each other, and that Shinichi doesn't hold anything against him. After Migi senses a parasite, Shinichi runs towards it at an astounding speed, and jumps over a high wall. When he comes face to face with who he believes to be his mother's killer, it is revealed to be a man, who is in the same situation as Shinichi. Summary In the Namiki Inn, Shinichi hears Makiko's approaching footsteps through the walls, and wonders whether the walls are thin or his hearing has improved. He eats a hearty meal at dinner. At night, Migi and Shinichi discuss what has become of Migi's healing him, revealing that it now has a weakness: for four hours every day, it will now sleep without awareness, whereas in the past it could awaken if a parasite appeared or Shinichi became excited. Migi also states that it was uncertain whether it should have told Shinichi, since he blamed it along with its species for his mother's death. In turn, he tells it that he no longer considers it an enemy because it saved his life. It states that his life is its life. The next morning, Makiko comments on his improved complexion. He goes to visit his father in the hospital, and is told he should go home after the second night. Internally, he refuses because he wants to wait for his father to either be released to go home or the parasite to appear. Kazuyuki also suggests he go swimming. Instead, he takes up guard in front of the hospital while Migi is asleep. Makiko's mother asks how long he plans to stay. When Makiko comes home, she asks if he's around, which causes her mother concern. Shinichi pops up and asks how far away the sea is, then upon hearing, decides not to go. At night, Makiko's family discuss him, wondering if he's a yakuza member. Later, Shinichi wonders what path the parasite will take to get to the hospital. Migi suddenly declares that it's sleepy, and is unable to stay awake. It tells Shinichi to go back to the hospital and not to fight the parasite alone. At the hospital, Makiko comes to sit next to him and tells him the package she'd had him hold on the ferry was for a popular boy in her school. She asks if he has a girlfriend. Migi then awakens, and he leaves for a walk with Makiko. While chatting, she pulls up his shirt and sees the scar on his back. He hurriedly hides it. Migi smacks into the side of his head and warns of a parasite near the harbor. He asks Makiko for directions and charges off halfway through. She tries to follow him to warn about a turn before the seawall, but is unable to catch up to him due to his sheer speed. At the seawall, Migi reminds him that he will have to kill the parasite. He hesitates, then agrees. As Makiko finally catches up, she tries to tell him which way to turn, only for him to jump straight over the seawall. He spots someone hiding in a corner. Migi tries to tell him something new about himself, but Shinichi ignores it to head for the parasite. He discovers a large, heavyset man instead of the impersonator parasite. Before they attack, Migi tells Shinichi that the man's brain is still human, although the parasite emerges from his lower face and startles Shinichi. It then calls them buddies. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 2